justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnylove14/SurvivorJD: Barbados
Last season was our largest yet. We had crazy twists, difficult challenges, amazing contestants, and shocking blindsides. This season should be no different. We are here in Barbados. This beautiful island is home to some of the most vibrant flora in the world. Pop sensation Rihanna calls this place home. She is why we have chosen this gorgeous garden nation as the setting for our third season. Filled with the most twists yet, this season is going to be unpredictable. No one is safe. We already have our first twist awaiting. 39 DAYS 16 CASTAWAYS 1 SURVIVOR! = Admin Matters = Rules Same as always, there will be two teams. Each "episode", the teams will compete in a challenge. The winner will be safe for the episode and the looser will go to elimination they will vote out one of there own. Eventually the teams will merge and will be everyone for themselves. Once we reach the Final Three, the jury (some of the most recently eliminated contestants) will vote for who they think should win. The person who garners the most votes will be given the title of Sole Survivor of SurvivorJD: Barbados. Tree Mail Tree Mail notifying castaways of an upcoming challenge will be emailed on a regular basis to the email address provided in the Google Form. Remember to check your email regularly so as to not miss out on anything. Voting confessionals and challenge submissions will take place through Email, unless otherwise stated. Challenges will be put here anyway for the sake of flow, but submissions will be strictly through Email unless permission has been granted for other forms of sensible transaction methods. Hidden Immunity Idols Hidden immunity idols are also back. If you do well in a challenge, I may send you a puzzle for a hidden immunity idol. If you get they puzzle right, you will get the idol. The idol may be played before the votes are revealed at Tribal Council (as in you play it right when you vote). If you play it, all of the votes against you will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be eliminated. Confessionals Confessionals are actually meant to be sent to the host in privacy, through Email or other platforms. They are not meant to be put in the comment section as they may ruin your game if you leak out too much information, since everyone can see what you comment. Track Record To see if you have earned any strikes, or to view the season history in grid form, click here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1O_lBNiMyxZh4zJvCIWQjO3038uzyODgOCj4LoSCi2oQ/edit?usp=sharing Castaways Names are by in-game name Andromeda Tribe Oie rQMYit5KEq8J.gif Calvinbarb.jpg|Calvin|link=User:BiggestJustDanceFan16261320 Skrillsbarb.jpg|Giorno Giovanna|link=User:Skrillsisdroppin Jaxbarb.jpg|Jax|link=User:ActionJax17 Michaelf5barb.jpg|Michaelf5|link=User:Michaelf5 Someone10000barb.jpg|N.Vel|link=User:Someone10000 Stanleybarb.jpg|Stanley56|link=User:Stanley56 Petrada Tribe Flag.png Animationbarb.jpg|AnimationStuff11|link=User:AnimationStuff11 Bboybarb.jpg|Brandon|link=User:Bboy3165 Pussycatbarb.jpg|Danny "Antony"|link=User:PussyCat99 Geczbarb.jpg|Mitch Landford|link=User:GECZ Jd123456barb.jpg|Royale Yonce|link=User:JD123456 Mannsbarb.jpg|The Spear Master|link=User:Manns422 On Redemption Island Eliminated Bigbadromancebarb.png|Countess E|13th Place Erichbarb.jpg|RomanianJDGenius|14th Place Lucasbarb.jpg|LucasElCapo|16th/15th Place|link=User:Lucas0709 Jastbishbarb.jpg|Spyro|16th/15th Place|link=User:Jast Bish = Story = Episode 1 Day 1 Welcome to the game castaways! Today is the start of the 39 day battle for the title of sole survivor! As I said earlier, the first twist is already here! You are probably wondering why you don't have tribes yet. That is because this season tribes are being chosen by schoolyard pick! Basically what that means is that 2 castaways will be the "team captains" and one by one choose who they want on their team. But who will choose the teams? Well, the two castaway that get to choose the two teams are the two players who gave the most thoughtful answers on that form that we Sandra pushed you guys to take. Yup that's right! You have already completed your first challenge. Don't worry - you will not be penalized for not answering the Survivor/personal questions. The first person who gave the most thoughtful answers and won this challenge is... ... Mitch! Congrats, you will be one of the team captains! The person who got second place, and our second captain, is... ... Calvin! Congrats to both of you - you will be choosing your tribes! It's time to start to choosing the the teams. GECZ, since you got 1st you will get 1st pick Mitch: I choose Royale Yonce Ok! It's your turn, Calvin! Calvin: Stanley56 Great! Now let's get to the rest! Mitch: The Spear Master (Manns422) Calvin: Giorno Giovanna (Skrills) Mitch: Danny (PussyCat) Calvin: N.Vel (Someone1000) Mitch: AnimationStuff11 Calvin: Jax Mitch: RomanianJDGenius (Erich21) Calvin: Countess E (BigBadRomance) Mitch: '''Brandon (Bboy3165) '''Calvin: '''Michaelf5 Now I am about to throw a bombshell. Spryo and LucasElCapo, you were the last two chosen. The thing is, this season we are actually''' doing two teams of seven. There is no room for you. I am sorry, you two are first out. Lucas and Spyro bow their head in defeat Wait! You will not be going home just yet. I am about to reveal the first big twist of the season! You will both be going to Redemption Island. Once you have arrived, you will compete in a duel against each other. The winner will stay on Redemption Island while the loser will be eliminated for good. The winner will go on to battle the next person voted out, and so on and so forth. After a while, the person still on Redemption Island will get to re-enter the game! We have are teams! Since he got first, Mitch gets to choose if he wants his team to be the light green team or the light pink team. Mitch: I choose light green. Nature will hit their ass! Okay, here are the teams! Petrada (green team) * GECZ * Royale Yonce * The Spear Master * Danny * AnimationStuff11 * RomanianJDGenius * Brandon Andromeda (light pink team) * BiggestJDFan * Stanley56 * Giorno Giovanna * N.Vel * Jax * Countess E * Michaelf5 It's time for the first ever Reward Challenge of SurvivorJD! Consensus In this challenge, you will be choosing one item from a list. The goal is to choose an item you think the rest of your team will choose. The team who has the most people who choose the same item wins! We''' were' going to have you choose from regular everyday survival necessities but that would be no fun! Here are the items you will choose from: * Peppa Pig Stuffed Animal * Pizza * Smartphone * Copy of ''Just Dance ''(the first one) * Smiley Sticker * Gamecube * Leg Warmers * High Heels * Emerald Ring * Beyonce Hologram * Hello Kitty Backpack Remember - you want to choose one that you think your team will also choose. You are '''NOT' allowed to tell other team members what to choose. The winning tribe's reward will be revealed later this episode. The results are in! Only 8/14 players choose an item, thoose who did not do the challenge will get a strike. Here is who did the challenge: Andromeda * Calvin- Beyonce Hologram * Jax- Gamecube * Stanley56- Pizza * N.Vel- Emerald Ring So nobody choose the same thing.. But since Andromeda had more players who did 'the challenge, they will win if Petrada also had no matches. Petrada * AnimationStuff11- Peppa Pig Stuffed Animal * Brandon- Peppa Pig Stuffed Animal * Royale Yonce- Peppa Pig Stuffed Animal * GECZ- Pizza Wow 3/4 Petrada members choose the same thing! Good job Petrada, you win the reward challenge! Your reward will be reveled after the immunity challenge results. Speaking of, here is our first immunity challenge of the season! ''Flag Design If you know SurvivorJD, you probably saw this coming. As always, the first immunity challenge is to make a flag for your tribe! There are only two rules for your flags: # The flag must be square # It must have at least a small amount of your team color. Andromeda's color is light pink, Petrada's is light green. Post your flags in the comments. The best flag on each team will become that team's flag, and the best flag overall will win the challenge for their team! You have 24 hours, good luck! Day 2 I have the results of the immunity challenge! The best flag on Petrada was.... GECZ's flag! The best flag for Andromeda came down to N.Vel's and Stanley's but the winner is... Stanley's flag! but the question is who is the winner. The winning tribe is... ... ... Neither! Both teams will go to tribal! Stanley (1st place) and GECZ (2nd place) have immunity though. But one last thing. Y'know how Petrada won a reward? Well their reward is that they also get to vote in Andromeda's tribal! O.O So Petrada will vote in both Andromeda's tribal and their own! Please send me your votes! Andromeda- vote for someone from your own team! Petrada - Vote for someone on your team (for your tribal) and vote for someone on Andromeda (for their tribal). Andromeda, you will also vote at your own Tribal Council. Whoever Petrada gives a majority of their votes to will get one vote factored against him. You have 24 hours, good luck! Day 3 Petrada Tribal Council Bunnylove14: Welcome to your first tribal Petrada. Let's get straight to voting -Everyone votes- Bunnylove14: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so, ... ... ... Bunnylove14: Ok! First vote... The Spear Master- 1 vote Brandon- 1 vote GECZ- 1 vote (doest not count, GECZ immune.) That's one vote for '''Spear, '''and '''Brandon RomanianJDGenius- 1 vote RomanianJDGenius- 2 votes RomanianJDGenuis- 3 votes That's 3 votes for Genuis, 1 for''' '''Spear and Brandon, 1 vote left. 1st person voted of SurvivorJD: Barbados... RomanianJDGenius- 4 votes total Genius, the tribe has spoken, it's time for you to head to redemption island -Genius leaves- Andromeda Tribal Council Andromeda it's your turn. Time to vote -Everyone Votes- If anyone has an hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so... ... ... ... Ok! First I will reveal who Petrada voted for. There was a tie between Countess and Michael, so both will receve 1 vote 1 vote- Countess E 1 vote- Michaelf5 Ok! First vote... Michaelf5- 2 votes Countess E- 2 votes That's two votes each for''' Michael and '''Countess Countess E- 3 votes Michaelf5- 3 votes That's three votes each for Michael and''' Countess''' Countess E- 4 votes Michaelf5- 4 votes That's four votes for Michael and Countess, one vote left 2nd person voted out of SurvivorJD: Barbados ... ... ... ... ... Countess the tribe has spoken, it's time to head to redemption island -Countess leaves- This concludes our first tribal of the game. From now on I will be emailing you questions for tribal, so look out for that. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night. Episode 2 Day 4 Congrats on surviving the first three days, guys! You are sitting here, spectating the proceedings of Redemption Island. Your comrades who did not make it past Day 3 will duke it out to keep their flame alive. One loss may mean instant elimination, and one win may mean instant gratification. Unflappable Discipline All 4 of you (Countess, Genius, Lucas, and Spryo) will play the infamous Flappy Bird. The first player to send a score of 10 or more wins (screenshot proof required, post in comments or send via email) and gets to return to the game! '''After that, the battle is still not over! The remaining three castaways will keep playing until they are satisfied with their score. They have 24 hours to send it to my email, '''liammfmc@gmail.com. The person with the highest score will stay on Redemption Island, the other two will be officially eliminated from the game. You have 24 hours, good luck! Here is a link to Flappy Bird: http://flappybird.io/ Day 5 Nobody did the challenge, so all four of you have been eliminated from SurvivorJD: Barbados for good. I am very sorry about this! Now it's time for the immunity challenge! Fire and Water You must play the first level of the game Fire Boy and Water Girl. Here is the link: http://www.miniclip.com/games/forest-temple/en/. The tribe with the lower average time will win the challenge and be safe from tribal. Please screenshot your score and post in comments or send to my email. You may only play the game once. You have 24 hours, good luck! Day 6 I have the results of the immunity challenge! Andromeda. Your average time was... ... ... ... ... 1.84 minutes! That means Petrada, in order for you to win you must have an average time of than 1.83 minutes or less. Petrada's average time was... ... ... ... ... 2.13 minutes which means congratulations to Andromeda! You win, and are safe from Tribal tonight! Petrada, you will be going to Tribal Council. Please send me your votes. I will also be emailing you '''questions that will be presented at Tribal Council. These will be public, so don't include anything in your answers that you would want to keep a secret. You have 24 hours to send your vote, good luck! If you want the full results to the challenge they are here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1B04LMnXrU4SnXGOEU7tznf1_-P-GVHjNSYdxb9fDruc/edit?usp=sharing Day 7 (tribal) Bunnylove14: Welcome to your second tribal '''Andromeda. Bunnylove14: Royale, do you feel like you have an advantage this season being one of the only returnees? Royale Yonce: Kinda, not being cocky or anything but I feel that I have an advantage because I sort of know what to expect from people. However I'm not completely sure how everyone else sees me as I'm the only returnee on Petrada. But hopefully this sassy bish makes the Final Tribal Council! Bunnylove14: Kk. It's time to start voting, Spear, you are up first -Everyone votes- Bunnylove14: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so ... ... ... ... BL14: First vote... Danny- 1 vote Brandon- 1 vote GECZ- 1 vote That's one vote for''' Danny', '''GECZ', and Brandon Royale Yonce- 1 vote Danny- 2 votes That's one vote for''' Royale', '''GECZ', and''' Brandon', two for' Danny''', one vote left. ... ... ... ... ... ... Fifth person voted out of SurvivorJD: Barbados Danny- 3 votes total Danny, the tribe has spoken. It's time to head to redemption island. -Danny leaves- challenge will be up soon! Category:Blog posts